prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment Day 2004
Judgment Day 2004 was the sixth Judgment Day pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This event took place on May 16, 2004 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The main event was for the WWE Championship between Eddie Guerrero and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), which JBL won by disqualification after Guerrero hit JBL with the WWE Championship belt. Due to WWE regulations, a title can not change hands via a disqualification or countout, so, as a result, Guerrero retained the title. Featured matches on undercard were The Undertaker versus Booker T, John Cena versus René Duprée for the WWE United States Championship and Chavo Guerrero versus Jacqueline for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Background The main rivalry heading into Judgment Day was between Eddie Guerrero and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) with the two battling over the WWE Championship. On the March 25, 2004 episode of SmackDown, recently drafted Raw superstar Booker T insulted SmackDown! superstars. The new SmackDown General Manager Kurt Angle gave Booker an opportunity against Guerrero for the WWE title. A member of the recently disbanded APA, John "Bradshaw" Layfield interfered in the match and became a heel by hitting Guerrero with a Clothesline from Hell. On the April 8 episode of SmackDown!, Angle announced that the winner of the Great American Award would become the number one contender for the WWE Championship. He gave the award to JBL, however, Guerrero came out, stole the trophy and broke it. On the April 22 episode of SmackDown, Guerrero lost to D-Von Dudley in a non-title match after another interference by JBL. The next week, JBL cut a promo about Eddie Guerrero's ancestors, saying they were illegal immigrants. On the May 6, 2004 edition of Smackdown, it was announced that JBL caused Guerrero's mother to have a heart attack at a house show when he threatened her and grabbed her by the shoulder. The next week, Guerrero was arrested after he destroyed JBL's limousine, and JBL defeated Guerrero's friend Rey Mysterio. The other main match on the card was between Booker T and the Undertaker. On March 23, 2004 Booker was "traded" (along with the Dudley Boyz) to the SmackDown! brand in exchange for Triple H, but as part of a new storyline, he appeared unhappy with the move. Two weeks later, Booker turned heel on his partner Rob Van Dam, and then defeated him next week. The next week, Booker T defeated RVD again and bragged about how he was the biggest star on SmackDown!, but then ran away as he heard the Undertaker's gong. The next week, Booker tried to attack the Undertaker to no avail, making general manager Kurt Angle to book a match between them for Judgement Day. At the next week, Booker went to a Voodo witch in order to try and overcome the Undertaker, and the witch told him to use a dirt from an unmarked grave against his foe. The next week, Booker defeated the F-B-I, and then had a staredown with the Undertaker. Another feud heading into the event was between WWE United States Champion, John Cena, and Rene Dupree. Dupree was drafted to Smackdown! and confronted John Cena for the next two weeks. At the April 22, 2004 edition of Smackdown, Dupree had a talk show on SmackDown!, called "Cafe de René", with Torrie Wilson. He insulted her and tried to attack her, only for Cena to save her. The next week, Cena interfered in Dupree's match with Wilson, and Kurt Angle booked the match for Judgement Day. The next week, both attacked each other during Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson's match. On the final Smackdown! before the event, Dupree said that he will be the first French man to be a United States Champion. Results ; ; *Sunday Night Heat: Mark Jindrak (w/ Theodore Long) defeated Funaki (3:47) *Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) (15:19) *Torrie Wilson defeated Dawn Marie (6:14) *Mordecai defeated Scotty 2 Hotty (3:01) *Charlie Haas and Rico © (w/ Miss Jackie) defeated Hardcore Holly & Billy Gunn for the WWE Tag Team Championship (10:26) *Chavo Guerrero (w/ Chavo Classic) defeated Jacqueline © for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (4:47) *John Cena © defeated René Duprée for the WWE United States Championship (9:54) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Booker T (11:25) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield defeated Eddie Guerrero © by disqualification for the WWE Championship (24:22) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Judgment Day *Event gallery DVD release * Judgment Day 2004 on DVD External links * Judgment Day 2004 Official site * Judgment Day 2004 at CAGEMATCH.net * Judgment Day 2004 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Judgment Day Category:2004 pay-per-view events